


Swift Kicks

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz plays football, F/M, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, There needs to be more football fics, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: The whole school was watching the football game. Baz has been put on the bench through the game. Halftime was creeping up and the team was begging to put Baz in. What happens leaves everyone in the bleachers speechless, even Simon Snow who was watching. No one ever thought it would happen to one of the best players of Watford, but it did.





	1. Put Him In Coach

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who use to play Football, you would think they would know more than they thought. So much research went into this first chapter. You don't understand. Hopefully you enjoy it!!

**Baz**

We were down by two points and coach still hadn't put me in. Halftime was in less than two minutes. Coach Mac better have a plan. This game was pathetic. Even one of my teammates suggested putting me in now. He waved it off.

The crowd booed as the visiting team scored another goal. This was unbearable. The clock kept counting down until half time. Half a minute now. My elbows rested on my knees as they held my head.

Then the whistle came from the referee blared as the time on the clock gave quadruple zeroes. I looked up. The score was still three to zero. The rest of the team jogged back and were all humiliated on how they were played.

“Coach you gotta put Pitch in!” One of our defenders said.

Practically half of my teammates agreed. I had kept my mouth shut watching them argue. It didn't take long actually for coach to reply.

“Fine! Fine! Scott, you're out. Pitch take centre back!” he said before fixing up one of the plans on his clipboard. 

I grinned and gotten myself up to my feet. A nod was given to Scott as he took my spot on the bench. I had time to get back in the rhythm of playing. Half time was another ten minutes, so I had time to get stretched and told what the plan was.

Coach Mac called us back before the clock showed it was time for the second half. Time to catch up and show them that we could take them.

The pitch was hotter than the bench. The sun beaten down on me more than I enjoyed luckily. The slight singe did put me off guard when I first joined the other players. It gave off more a sweat look than smoke. (Thank Crowley.)

The referee came over with the ball and glanced towards I and the opponents forward. He placed the ball down in mid and backed away. A breath escaped my lips as I waited. We all waited. The whistle blew from the referee and the ball was juggled back and forth from the other team’s forward and I.

 

**Simon**

The crowd practically roared seeing Baz finally get onto the pitch. It didn’t make sense why they just didn’t start with him on the team. I was sandwiched between Agatha and Penelope. Surprisedly, Agatha seemed more intrigued than Penelope and I. (I begged Penny to come with us.)

The whistle blew from the referee who was on the sidelines watching the game now. The other team had the ball only for a second, but with Baz’s fancy footwork, he stole it from the other. Those cleaks of his seemed to pass the ball back and forth. He kicked it to one of his teammates, Twelve. (I can’t read his jersey from here.)

There seemed to be a wave of players after Baz and Twelve. A third teammate went to help. The ball was kicked back and forth between Twelve, Baz, and Three. (I should ask for names after.) They were practically by the box that was went around the goal. Twelve was about to kick it, but one of the players on the other team seemed to kick the ball out from under his legs. Twelve almost fell backwards, but he had caught his balance.

The crowd booed loudly watching the play. Mid-fielders had stole the ball back from the visiting team. An opening was there and Twenty-one shot the ball to Baz. Almost a third of half the field. We had the ball back!

I was practically on the edge of the bleacher watching the footwork of Baz. It was hypothesizing. Penelope had grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bleacher so I didn’t fall off. Embarrassed really. I looked down and mumbled a sorry.

When I looked up, Baz had past the ball back to Three and was trying to keep the visitor player from taking the ball. A nod seemed to come from Baz. There was a plan forming between the two. The crowd, and myself, watched the two pass it back and forth. Back and Forth. Back and--

Slam! One of them was on the ground. A whistle blew from the referee to stop the play. The clock stopped. I couldn’t tell who was on the ground, but it was one of our players. I glanced towards Agatha who was covering her mouth and her eyes were huge staring at the players.

“They tackled him down..” Her voice was soft, and worried. “That’s a penalty.” She spoke a bit louder.

“Who’s down?” I asked curiously. I felt so out of the look at the moment. I looked at Penelope wondering if she knew. She just gave a shrug.

“Baz...Baz’s down.” Agatha said. 

“Wait...what?” I turned my attention to the pitch. Pitch was down on the pitch.

The crowd was quiet as everyone was looking towards Baz. He was on his side hugging one of his knees close to his chest. Something happened. I can’t see much what was going on. His teammates started to circle the bloke. Was he okay? I was about to stand up and get a better look, but Penelope pulled me back to the bleachers.

“He probably just got the wind knocked out of him…” She didn’t seem so sure.

“Not in that position.” Agatha spoke up. “The way he’s hugging his knee, he probably just tore a muscle. Common I think..” She seemed worried.

“Is that bad?” I turned towards her. She probably knew more about this since her father was a doctor.

“Well…” She shrugs. “Depends on how bad it’s torn.”

All three of us looked back to the pitch. Two of the players had helped Baz back to his feet, well one. One arm was wrapped around each their neck. It didn’t seem like this was good. They seemed to guide him back to the sidelines. They helped him on the bench and stretched out his leg before one of the nurses from school would come and check what had happened.

I hadn’t realized I was biting my lip until I had a metallic taste flicker onto my tongue. Worried for Baz. I didn’t notice. Did we still have a chance to win the game, I thought? Baz was out and we were still three to nothing.

A sigh came from me as I lowered my head. I didn’t even have the motivation or attention span to continue watching the game. Penelope had noticed and spoke up.

“Wanna head back before we get stepped on after the game finishes?” She seemed to speak loud enough for Agatha to hear.

I gave a nod. It was probably the best. I didn’t want to see the team lose. I got up and followed Penelope, but when I went to turn around I didn’t see Agatha following.

“Agatha you coming?” I would hate to leave her alone watching the game, but she might just stay. I can’t read her that well.

“You guys go, I’ll text you the rest.” She gave a faint smile before waving towards me.

“See you at dinner.” I gave a smile and waved back before catching up with Penelope.

“You think Baz is gonna be alright?” I asked practically jogging to her.

Penelope just gave a shrug. “Not sure. You saw what happened, Si. He looked like he was in pain.” She pulled on her bag strap before heading back to the campus.

I gave a nod as I followed her. We walked side by side. My eyes were mostly on my feet. A few times I kicked a pebble, but nothing of interest.

“Hey, how about I quiz you on Magickal History? We got that test on it tomorrow.” She seemed excited. Penny would be the only one who could get excited to study.

Again, I gave a nod. It would help distract me. “Yeah… I need to pass the test.”

 

**Baz**

Coach said one of the nurses were going to be coming over soon. Couldn’t he just heal me up and let me jump back in the game? We were losing and the visiting team now had control of the ball. A sigh came from me as I looked back to my knee.

If that bastard didn’t have to slam into me causing me to twist more than I should on my leg, I wouldn’t be here sitting on the bench again with my back against Dev’s side. I felt so useless. I couldn’t even bend my bloody leg now without a surge of pain around my knee.

“You good, Baz?” Dev asked looking towards me before giving his attention back to the game.

“All good.” I lied.

I was glad that I had a high pain tolerance, but it wasn’t enough. That popping sound sound from when I hit the ground was echoing in my ears. Whatever happened, fucked up my leg. I know Coach wasn’t going to let me play for a while or even practice due to this. When Nullings had gotten his ankle sprained last season, Coach caused him to sit out about three weeks. A week after his doctor said he was clear to play.

Luckily, he was back. We almost lost those games without him as our sweeper. Now, he was playing better than before. Maybe the injury made his ankle better? Either way, he’s on the pitch now with the ball passing it to Thompson. Both good men.

The crowd practically screamed when the ball flew through the net. Thompson somehow carried that ball practically the whole pitch. No wait… Ah, Foster had helped. Good teamwork. I had to give a smile seeing that we had now made it on the scoreboard. With about twenty minutes left, I don’t to have high hopes of winning. Though, it’s still possible.

One of the nurses had finally made their way onto the sidelines and had taken a look at my knee. I swear to Crowley, if she touches it I would be dragging my fangs into something. She looked at Dev then towards me.

“I think it would be best to bring you back to the infirmary.” She seemed sweet, but damn. She wanted me to walk back to the buildings? Was she mad? I could barely walk myself to the bench with Dev and Thompson helping me.

Dev had gotten up, without warning me, which caused me almost lose my balance. He held out his hand to me and I just glared. I would be fine with being carried in any form than walking, but that would truly kill my reputation. So I took my only option. I swung my other leg to the ground so I was facing Dev. I grabbed his wrist and pulled myself up onto my good leg, the other didn’t dare touch the ground. Bending it did cause a grimace look of pain sweep over my face. He let me lean most of my weight against him, which wasn’t much. He probably could lift twice of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Simon take this time to study on the Great Lawn since most of the school was still at the match watching it play out. The two had an exam later this week which was why Penny was quizzing Simon with history questions. Just one of those answers Simon said truly grabs Penny's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really bad with summaries!!! But in other news, I'M FREE FROM THE UNI!! Well until my summer class starts, but it's only one and it's online. I will still have time to write and stuff!

**Simon**

We had left the football field and headed back to the school. Most the students were at the pitch watching the game, but those who weren't fans of the game stayed. Many were outside since the day was perfect to sit outside.

Penny thought it was perfect day too. Impossible to say no to her since she was already sitting down in the grass of the Great Lawn. I had decided to sit across from her. My legs crossed underneath me as I watched her pull out her study material. First the textbook, then her notebook, and lastly a deck of flashcards. We both had a text this week, so a study session would be great.

Our test was in Magick History. Penny had at least a 95 in the class, so I doubt this was for her. I had a low 80. To her standards, that was failing. To mine, I'm proud of myself. History class was easier than Magic Words or Elocution. Hell every class was easier than Elocution.

I watched Penny pick up half of the flashcards and shuffle them. There was determination on her face. Hope behind those purple frames. She was about to quiz me on the test material.

“England covens were war with…?” She read off a flashcard.

“Oh uh…” I knew this, just I couldn’t get the country off my tongue. “Russia!” I exclaimed a bit too loud.

She laughed before giving a nod. I was right! One for Simon! I had been studying before Baz came back from his midnight stolls.

She went through a few more. Half I got wrong, but I was half right. (Penny didn't count that.) She was making two piles with the flashcards. One pile of the cards I knew and the other of the ones I needed to study more. The second pile was continuing to grow higher than the first. Never a good sign. Typical.

“And who was the high Mage of them?” She asked trying to keep her smile from ruining our study session.

“Uh.. it’s…” I tried to rack my brain on this. I could hear the professor reciting the lesson in my head. “Oh it’s General… Baz?” I didn’t mean to interrupt my own thoughts, but Baz and his minions were walking this way.

Penelope looked so confused. “No, it was General Alexeev.”

“No no… Baz is walking this way… well with the help with his minions.” I said pointing towards the three.

Baz had his arms wrapped around Dev and Niall’s neck as they seemed to walk him back to the building. One of the nurses were in front of the three leading them to the infirmary. Or so I believe.

Penelope had turned around to noticed the four walking to the building with the infirmary. A faint frown settled on her features when she saw the sight. Baz must truly be in pain if he had his mates helping him walk towards the building.

“Really must have hurt himself.” Penelope said before turning back to me. She put the flash card back into the deck.

My eyes were glued on Baz. I wanted to check to see if he was okay, but I knew Penelope wouldn’t let me. This test we had tomorrow was literally pass or fail for most of the class, including me.

“If you can get through half the stack, I’ll let you see him.” She grabbed another card. She sounded like a mum.

I gave a nod and gave her my full fledge attention. “Hit me with the hardest one!” I grinned, a bit more boldly than I should’ve.

She gave a nod and grabbed a different card. “Oh this is a good one. In December, France had crowned a new king, whose father was killed by which mage during a battle with dysentery?”

My mind blanked. France. New King.. It was Henry something that was crowned the king? I wasn't completely sure, but I knew there were many Kings named Henry so it was a good guess.

“Uh.. the mage was…” I looked down trying to collect my thoughts. “Henry was crowned in France… his father was.. Henry III?” I wasn’t sure anymore. I regret asking.

“Henry the V was crowned, his father, Henry the IV was his father. The Mage who was Lewis the II. Forbidden spell to cause an outbreak of an bacterial disease.” She put the card in the pile of ones I got wrong. It was about even with the ones I have gotten right, but still both shorter than the ones we haven’t even gone through.

A groan came from me before I fell backwards into the ground. “The professor expects us to know that?” That question felt like eight questions in one. Was he looking for the king of France during the time, or his father or the Mage who killed his father?

“One more, if you get this right, go find your boy crush. If not, I get your chocolate pudding for dinner.” She smirks before pulling a new card. She didn’t seem to look so it seemed to be fair game.

I sat back up and gave a nod. “You’re on, Penelope. Get ready to stop studying.”

She flipped the car for her to see what it was. “In what year did the prophecy of the Fall of Constantinople was announced?”

I thought for a moment. The year the fall of that empire happened in what… 1450s? Usually prophecies are announced a few years before the plan of the idea of it. “Uh… 1348?” It seemed like a good guess.

“You’re off by a year, Si. 1347, but I give it to you.” She rolled her eyes and started to stack up all the cards and her book before slipping everything in her bag.

I was surprised, but I smiled and gave her a hug before helping her clean up her things into the bag. The infirmary wasn’t far from here anyway. It had been around roughly fifteen to twenty minutes since I saw Baz and his minion walk in that direction. The game was probably over so the rush of students were soon to invade the Great Lawn sooner or later.

 

**Baz**

“A what?” Dev asked again.

“Mr. Pitch here had torn his ACL, the ligament in his knee. Coach Mac will probably make him sit out for a few weeks.” The nurse said as she added another pillow under my leg.

Both of them turned towards me like I was about to die, not today boys. “We have a tournament in a month…” If we had lost this game, we probably wouldn’t have many more games, but it was worth it to give the team hope.

“My word is final, Mr. Pitch. You cannot walk on your leg for two weeks until I know that the ligament is back to its normal state.” She was strict with her words.

I gave a nod before replying. “Of course, ma’am.” I was out for the rest of the season then. Bastard, if only I could just spell that twat’s legs into a pretzel I would have.

The nurse left, which left Niall and Dev at my side. I was glad Coach let Dev take me to the infirmary. Niall had joined once we left the pitch. Good men, both of them. I was glad I could count on them to help me.

“So you’re out?” Dev asked looking towards me.

I gave a nod. “The season is already cut short, but it seems so.” I hated how that came out. I was out for the rest of the season, and who knows for long much after.

The room was quiet. I had leaned back against the bed and looked up to the ceiling. Charmed to make it the sky outside. Orange, purple, blue, pink. It could be described as a cotton candy dream. Beautiful. Rarely got to see them. By this time I was always heading down to the Catacombs for a drink. Which-- shite!

I was planning on doing that tonight. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. Now this just made everything more complicated. Who knows how long I was stuck in this bed, but there's a chance I'll still have issues with walking, so those stairs would be torture.

“Baz…” Niall was the one to speak up and grab my attention. I look towards and he had gestured to the entrance of the infirmary.

Speaking of torture, Snow and Bunce had decided to show up. Bunce had grass stains her on skirt and Snow looked like he rolled down the hills a few times. There was grass in his locks. If only I could walk over to him and take each blade out from his hair.

 

**Simon**

Baz was in the infirmary and his minions were beside him. Niall, I think that's his name, was gesturing towards Penelope and I when we entered. We had just walked over from our short study session.

“We thought it would be nice to check on you.. You had a hard blow on the pitch. You alright?” Penelope spoke before I could get my thoughts straight.

Baz was laying on one of the beds with his leg all raised up. Bandages wrapped his knee. He was still sporting his football uniform, but his cleats were on the ground. Grass stained socks did hide his feet.

“Never better.” He gave a grin.

How could he say that? He was in the infirmary. It wasn’t like him to do something like this. He was actually hurt right? Part of me was thinking that he was giving this fake injury to think I would go easy on him. This was all part of his plan wasn’t it? He was going to look weak and helpless so I wouldn’t attack, but he would.

I had jumped from my thoughts when Penelope had took my hand only for a second. Guess I was staring off. Happens often.

“Well, we are glad you are alright Basil. Hate to hear that you are actually capable of being in pain.” Penelope spoke before pulling me away from the the bed and them.

Once when we were out and the door was closed, I spoke up.

“He’s faking it. He’s faking this whole injury to think I would go easy on him.” I rambled a bit.

A sigh came from Penelope. “You really think Baz would skip out the match to try to kill you?”

I thought on it for a moment before giving a nod, but I quickly changed my answer mid nod. “No..” I shook my head. “No… football is something he really likes.”

Thanks to Penelope for knocking some logic into me, but still I felt like he was still plotting something. There had to be something. I wasn’t even sure anymore.

She gave a smile. “Right, now shall we go find Agatha in the dining hall?”

Food, yes. “Yeah! I wanna know the play by play of the rest of the game.” Sure Baz might have been the whole point of me going to the games, but that doesn’t mean I actually enjoy seeing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys liking it so far? Comments always fuel me up better than red velvet flavoured coffee! I read every comment and question!


	3. Dinner for... Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had left for dinner and Baz was stuck in the infirmary. Here he thought he would have the pleasure of eating alone, but it seemed like his plans have been ruined by a certain bloke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm on vacation and my summer semester just started! This is quite insane. So I'm trying not to drown in school. It's only one class, but still. Now onward to the fic! We all hope I will post chapter 4 on time! Will I?

**Baz**

Dev and Niall had left to go get dinner. I was glad really. The nurse had brought a tray for me from the dining hall for me to eat. A plate of shepherd’s pie. Once the room was empty, I decided to eat the meal. It was quite nice. Cook Pritchard never was a disappointment I must say.

I was about halfway through the meal when I heard footsteps come closer. I put the fork down on the tray and covered my mouth with my hand. No one in the school knew what I was and I was hoping to keep it like that for awhile. My eyes were glued to the door waiting for whoever was coming this way.

It wasn’t a surprise really to see Snow walk in. He had a plastic cup of something in his hand. I couldn’t tell from here, but when he kept walking I noticed it was some form of pudding. Smelled sweet. Chocolate possibly? Interesting, a peace offering?

“Hey...I saw Dev and Niall in the dining hall so I kinda...I thought you were…” He stuttered with his words.

“Let it out Snow.” I said with my hand in front of my mouth. There was no food in my mouth, but the fangs did cause a lisp when I spoke. The worse part.

A nod came from him before he continued. “I figured you were alone, so I… I uh brought you some pudding.” He placed it down on the tray with a clean spoon. I’m surprised. Snow doing something nice for me, now? Was he plotting something?

“Everything alright, you’re like… covering your mouth. Lose a tooth?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes. A good hypothesis, but completely wrong. “Funny.”

If only I could trust him. If only I could let my guard down for him. If he could just lean closer. A sweet kiss could heal my leg if it came from Snow. He was practically magic. What would it even taste like?

He seemed to stand there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His blue eyes were looking out the window to the right of me.

“You do know, you don’t need to stay here. You can go off and snog with Wellbelove.” I said before taking a small piece of my supper and slowly lifting it between my hand and mouth. A reason not to talk. Though, my fangs wouldn’t ascend anytime soon if I kept shoveling food into my mouth.

“She uh… she went off with a friend for the night.” He seemed to sit down and looked down at his knees. Rocky relationship. I wouldn’t know how that feels. 

“And Bunce?” I mumbled. It was quite rude to speak with anything in my mouth, but the silence would just make Snow feel worse about his relationship. Were all straight relationships such horror shows?

“She went to see if she could get her bed back from her roommate.” He mumbled.

“Ah…” I seemed to lower my hand away from my mouth after I spoke.

Snow seemed to notice and just stare at my cheeks. I rose a brow wishing I could say something, but I don’t see a good reason to raise my hand back up. Those blue eyes weren’t leaving anytime soon and I couldn’t stand it. I turned my head to look up at the charmed ceiling. 

It was dark, a few clouds. Stars seemed to twinkle in the void. It seemed to be mostly void, but that was fine. The stars seemed lovely and were a nice touch.

“You aren’t sleeping in the room tonight are you?” He seemed to ask.

He had to ruin the silence didn’t he? I let my tongue brush up against the roof of my mouth and slide against the top teeth. My fangs slowly ascending back in. Good. I was full anyway, I couldn’t even eat the pudding if I wanted to.

“Will you be able to sleep without me, Snow?” That came out a bit too… out there. Can I take my words back now?

He seemed to turn a blush colour. It seemed nice against his freckles and moles on his face. The one by his temple was begging to be kissed. Teasing me. Dammit!

“No...No.. I… I’ll be fine.” He stuttered out as he tried to avoid eye contact.

I was a bit surprised of how he was reacting. It made him seem guilty of similar feelings. Was that... No, he was dating Agatha. Straight as the blade of his sword. Doubt he would even think of kissing me.

 

**Simon**

What Baz had just said sounded a bit… odd even for him. It’s not like we were sleeping together. We were in two different beds across the room. Sleeping away from each other. We hated each other. Hell, last week he had caused my hand to nonstop write everything that came to my mind. I had never even heard of that spell.

“I’m just… I’m sorry you can’t sleep in your bed. Is there anything I could get from the room for you?” I wanted to help him. There was no way for him to even get out of the bed, so it’s the least I could do. Maybe then he would remember this next time he decides to curse me with who knows what. 

He seemed to look towards me. That look he got when he was thinking settled on his face. His grey eyes seemed look up slightly. It was a slight space look, but he could snap back into reality so quick.

“I was going to send Dev up there to grab it, but since he still hasn’t come back…” He said. “You can fetch me my bag. All my school work should be in there.”

He trusted me to get his school bag? Did he hit his head as well? Maybe I should ask the nurse to check him for a concussion. I gave him a nod though saying I would. I got up from the chair.

“Ten minutes tops?” I asked. I’m pretty sure I could get to the top of the Mummer’s house and back in ten minutes. Might have to run, but that wouldn’t seem to be an issue.

“A minute too late, I’ll take your tongue Snow.” He smirked. I didn’t want to find out if he was serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys enjoying this? Tell me what you're feeling about this! Really enjoy feedback! Makes me get better at writing.


	4. Sleep Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took twelve minutes to reach the Mummer’s tower and back to the infirmary with Baz’s bag. It was heavier than I expected. Guess he had all his books in there. Guess that was a good sign for Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! I am posting this on time! I didn't think so since I just got back from a convention (it was so intense). No one realized I was cosplaying Baz Pitch until after the fact I told them. It's all fine. I might get a Snow in the future. Though, enough of me, here's chapter 4~! I hope you all enjoy.

**Simon**

Okay, so it took twelve minutes to reach the Mummer’s tower and back to the infirmary with Baz’s bag. It was heavier than I expected. Guess he had all his books in there. Guess that was a good sign for Baz.

Once I had gotten to the infirmary, I walked over to his bed. I placed the bag next to the bed and was about to call out to say I had his bag, but to my surprise was he was asleep. His eyes closed and breathing slowly. It made him seem soft. He wasn’t the same person sleeping compared to when he was awake. I wasn’t sure if I should wake him, but I decided not to. He needed some sleep.

“Goodnight Baz.” I said softly before I took a jump and leaned down to kiss his forehead. It seemed like a good idea. I wasn’t even sure where it came from.

Soon, my feet were carrying me backwards out of the room. Once half away from the door, I spun around and walked forward out the door.

I had just kissed Baz. Well.. I gave him a kiss on his forehead. One of those kisses a mother would give to her child after reading a story to the kid. One of those, but… what I did had a different meaning.

I mean, Baz was sort of nice looking laying in the bed sleeping. The way his hair fell forward in front of his eyes. His hands seemed to wrap around the light blanket that only was laying on half of his body.

What was I even thinking! I was dating Agatha. I was straight. I wasn’t gay or… Baz wasn’t gay either. All the girls from our classes still gave him attention. Practically half the girls who went to the football matches went to see him play. He usually would lift his shirt up to show his lower chest that had a small trial that led down past his joggers.

I stopped and leaned against the wall. “Merlin, I might be gay… no.. Wait.. Bi?” I wasn't sure. I mean, I still liked Agatha… I think?

Love was confusing and my head couldn't wrap around this. Sleep seemed like a good idea, so I headed to the room. Probably best anyway. I would get it alone. It had been awhile since I've had the room all to myself.

Once in the room, I has started to change to the pyjamas. It felt odd. I knew that Baz was at Watford, but he wasn't going to be coming to the room tonight. Once I had slipped into the pyjama bottoms, I glanced to his bed and my lips seemed to lower. I looked around for my shoes before slipping them on and grabbed a jacket. I slipped in on and gave one more glance to his bed. I grabbed that plush blanket, knowing he might get get cold in the infirmary.

The autumn chill was a bit nippy, but I didn't use the blanket. He might be bedridden right now, but he probably still has a way to hurt me. My pace was quicker than usual, but I got there in one piece. It was after curfew, so I had to be careful. I'm not one for sneaking around.

The halls and paths I took were clear from professors and anyone else. The glass door that went to the infirmary showed just darkness in the room. I was careful with opening the door. I didn't want to wake Baz up.

 

**Baz**

The room was ice on my skin. I barely had any blood in my system, so my circulation was practically nonexistent. I had the covers pulled up to my neck, but it didn't help. I was still shivering under all the blankets. I should’ve asked for more, but there was no healer around.

The creak of the door has caused my eyes to violently close. Probably one of the nurses to check on me, but at this hour? It felt late. The clock was above the door, so I didn't take the risk of looking.

Who ever it was had a heavy footing, weren't succeeding of being quiet. It was dark in the room, so they didn't have a light or use their magic. I decided to take a risk and turned my head slowly and opened my eyes.

Snow?! The fuck was he doing here? It took a moment to adjust to the lightning to see that… he brought that blanket from my bed. Was he dropping it off for me or was he planning on staying here with me?

Quickly, I closed my eyes as he got closer. It wasn’t harder to pretend to sleep around Snow, I’ve done it more often than I should. I felt the weight of the blanket as it was placed on me. I didn't feel so cold, but it wasn't enough to satisfy me.

I waited for him to leave. I waited for his footsteps to get softer, but I only heard three steps and a slight squeak to my right. Then it was silent. Slowly I peeked open my eyes and he was in the chair getting comfortable. That bastard was going to sleep here.

I hated this. I can't stand seeing him fall asleep in that chair. It looked impossible to get comfortable in. I wanted him in the bed with me. There was room. If I moved just a bit, he could curl right next to me and we could sleep in the bed.

But… I can't. There’s so many chances of someone walking in and seeing that. No one knew I was crushing on Simon Snow, but I was. I was in love with my enemy and no one was allowed to know. My reputation would pumit.

“Snow..?” I grumbled. I sounded half asleep. I wish I was.

“Hmm?” A soft hum came from him. His voice was laced with sleep.

I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't. The words were stuck in my throat. So I said something else.

“Why are you here?”

“Don't want you-” He gave a yawn before finishing his words. “--sleep alone.”

It sounded like he cared. Impossible. He believes I hate him, right? I slowly, and carefully, sat up. I gave him all my attention.

His eyes were half way closed. Barely any blue was peeking out. Pyjamas and some trainers. It looked stupid, but it fit Snow. A few of his buttons on his top were misaligned. Crowley, how I wanted to fix them.

What I said next was practically all regret. I couldn't believe what made me say those words.

“Get in bed Snow.” It wasn't a request or a question. It was a bloody demand. I commanded him into the bed with me. I had room, I made room, the best I could anyway.

 

**Simon**

Did he just… Baz just asked me to climb into the bed. No not ask, told me to. I just blinked towards his darken figure.

“Uh… I… you sure?” This could be a trap. Why would he share a bed with me? We are enemies.

He must have really hit his head. Concussion. He's not acting himself. I'm worried really.

“Yes. Get in the bed before I force you.” I could see that dark glare from his.

I gave a quick nod and climbed into the bed with him. It was small, but I've heard of couples spending nights together in a twin bed. A tight squeeze, but we seemed to manage it. It was more comfortable than the chair.

We were so close. I could feel his cold skin through my pyjamas. His legs barely touching mine. It would be wrong to say I didn't enjoy this.

“Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Although he didn't seem anger, the words could be anger related. There was no emotion in his voice. Guess he was tired.

I almost fell out of the bed when he said that. I completely forgot that I had kissed his forehead when he was asleep.

“I uh…” I could feel my face starting to burn. The same feeling when Baz asked if I would be fine sleeping alone.

“Snow, you're dating Wellbelove. Be loyal to her.” He seemed hurt now.

I gave a nod and looked down. He was right. I was dating to Agatha and I shouldn't be thinking of snogging Baz. (Well now I was.)

“Right… Sorry…” I looked down now. I truly regret kissing his forehead. It was one of those moments where I couldn’t stop myself.

“No…” He stated. It was soft and almost sweet. HIs words could be sweet?

“No?” I repeated.

I slowly turned on the bed to face him. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Guess he couldn’t really do much. He could look at me, but that might just make this conversation more awkward.

“Don’t be sorry.” He seemed to have closed his eyes and his voice seemed to drift. Truly a tired vampire.

I gave a nod. “Right… okay… right… sorry.” I seemed to also drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be delayed. Why? Well I have to write something for the Round Robin Carry On fandom. I'm scared. But please please tell me how you guys are liking this! It's almost finished! One more chapter! Can you wait? How you think it's going!?


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows when we fell asleep, but when I woke up there was a nurse standing over Baz. She had the tray that had last night’s dinner remains on it. Guess she was cleaning up a bit. Didn’t even realize that it wasn’t taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed this lovely journey!

**Simon**

Who knows when we fell asleep, but when I woke up there was a nurse standing over Baz. She had the tray that had last night’s dinner remains on it. Guess she was cleaning up a bit. Didn’t even realize that it wasn’t taken care of. 

“Ah, Mr. Snow…” She started to say. A sweet smile was forming on her lips. “The Mage was wondering where you ran off to.”

I slowly got off the bed and stretched. I did my best not to wake up Baz. He needed his sleep anyway. I slipped my trainers back on before looking at the nurse.

“Right… is he in his office?” I asked as I stood up.

She gave a nod. “Yes. I also won’t tell anyone about your sleepover with Mr. Pitch.” She seemed to look down.

I glanced back towards him. He was still asleep. My face was burning that she mentioned it. We had slept in the same bed in a public room. Hopefully Baz wouldn’t freak out when he wakes up. I knew I couldn’t tell anyone. This would be a secret. Baz and I’s secret.

I gave her a nod, glad that she wouldn’t. “Thank you.” I muttered before heading to The Mage’s office.

I wasn’t sure what he wanted from me, but I went. I wish I had time to go back to my room and change out of my pyjamas. He might think something is up. I mean it could be worse. It wasn’t like I was covered in troll’s blood or some siren’s scales. Hopefully it wasn’t too important. I wanted to make sure that Baz was okay this important.

Though, if it was important why did he head back to his office? Usually if it was a dire emergency, he would get his men to look for me. It seemed like he just checked my room and gave up. So I guess it couldn’t be that bad. Unless… Unless the Mage knew what was going on with Baz and I….

Nothing was between us! We just slept in the same bed because he didn’t want me to sleep in the chair. This was my fault. I didn’t want Baz to be alone… Or was it because I couldn’t sleep in the room without him? No, it couldn’t be the latter. I had spent endless summer nights in the children’s homes without Baz in the room.

Now I was outside the Mage’s door and trying to find the confidence to knock on the door. I wasn’t scared. I shouldn’t be, but I couldn’t raise my hand to knock on the door. The thing was, I did anyway.

 

**Baz**

The morning light from the window burned my eyes as I started to wake up. A few nurses were in the room. One was cleaning up the room while the other was bringing a tray towards me. Breakfast. It made me wonder what the time was. Tired eyes couldn’t read the clock in the room and I didn’t have my phone on me.

“Good morning, Mr. Pitch.” The nurse said placing the tray on the table. “You’ve missed your first class, but your professors have been notified of your situation.”

She walked over to the foot of the bed and hovered her hands over my raised leg. I watched her recite a healing spell. I knew it wouldn’t be fixed like that since magic isn’t just miracles in word form. The spell sounded familiar. A powerful healing spell if I remember. It wasn’t one of those  _ Get Well Soon _ or  _ Fit as a Fiddle _ . It was stronger than that.

I glanced towards the chair. My mind was lingering on something else. Something I’ll never get. Snow. Did he even stay the night? The blanket he dropped off was still over the sheets, but there was no sign of him. I doubt that he even slept in the bed with me. He had a girlfriend. He was straight. Was he?

“Mr. Pitch…” The nurse spoke before clearing her throat.

I turned to face her. I never meant to zone out. Snow was on my mind and I needed to clear my mind.

“I was saying, after you finish eating I will bring in the crutches so you may leave the infirmary and get back to your dorm.” She had put her hands in the white apron that was tied around her waist.

I gave a nod, but I knew I wasn't going to eat. I wasn’t hungry. I was thirsty. The thing with infirmaries and nurses is you have to play by their rules to be discharged. I would eat the given breakfast, but only after she left. Embarrassing really. I took the tray and pulled it closer.

“Thank you.” I stated before picking up the fork.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, a blueberry scone, black pudding, and oats. I might just try to sneak the scone out if I could. The oats won’t be touched. Not a fan of those. The black pudding on the other hand, oh that will be devoured. It wasn’t going to be enough for me, but it would be enough for me to get back to the Catacombs.

Once the nurse was gone and I was alone, I started to eat the the black pudding first then the eggs. I ate quickly. I wasn’t sure when the nurse was getting back and I didn’t want to cover my mouth when she comes back. It’s fine around Snow, but around an adult, it felt childish and like I was hiding something. (I mean I am.)

Once I had finished eating, the door opened. It was one of the students who were training to be a healer. He had carried in a set of crutches. How I was going to get down to the Catacombs or up to the dorm with those is going to be a painful experience. He leaned them against the bed and smiled.

If I wasn’t covering my mouth with my hand, I might as well smile back. He wasn’t that bad looking. The upper class. Sitting up on the bed did make him look taller, but he might have been the same height of Snow. Chocolate eyes, not blue. Thick flatten copper brown hair, not curls of sunrise. He soon left since I wasn’t fit for a conversation. Glad, because I knew I would keep comparing the bloke to Snow. 

I carefully swung my lower half over the side of the bed. It still hurt, but not like it did yesterday. I pulled the crutches towards me and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I sort of wished Snow was here to help. No. I felt weak like this. I pulled myself to my feet and leaned on my good one as well against the crutches. It didn’t seem that bad. Difficult, but I could get use to this. I grabbed the blanket and the scone.

I walked out of the infirmary without anyone noticing. They would trail me down later in the dorm or in one of my classes. They wouldn’t check the Catacombs, which was where I was heading first. I needed a few rats.

 

**Snow**

The meeting with the Mage had caused me to miss breakfast, but Penelope, being an amazing friend, had taken a few scones from the Dining Hall for me. I was able to eat them in our first class. Baz didn’t show, so I had asked the professor for his homework. I did it for all the classes I shared with him. He had other classes I wasn’t in, so I only got some of his homework. I told Penelope that I was going to head to the infirmary to drop off Baz’s homework.

I lied to Agatha on where I was going. Penny knew, but she stayed with Agatha. I went to the infirmary alone. Most of the students were going to lunch, which was where I should be going, but I wasn’t. The halls to the infirmary were empty. I didn’t see one nurse on the way there. What confused me was when I got there and opened the door, there was no sign of any patient. No nurse. No Baz. The bed Baz had stayed on last night was now covered with clean sheets like he never slept there

I turned around on my heels and went down one of the halls. There had to be someone around who knew where Baz went. I could always check our room. Though, how did he get up the stairs? Maybe  _ Up, Up and Away  _ or that other spell… Anyway… that might be a good idea to check there. 

Baz was probably back to his usual self. I wouldn’t be surprised that when I open the door to the room he just gives me some snarky remark or something. It would help these strange feelings in my chest. 

The thing was, I was surprised when I open the door. No one was here. Baz wasn’t. It didn’t even seem like he even came here in the first place. I placed his homework on his desk and just looked towards his side of his bed. Maybe he was avoiding me. Maybe he was just trying to forget what happened last night. Maybe it’s for the better for us to forget.

 

**Baz**

I didn’t want to forget. I didn’t want to lose that memory of Snow sleeping right next to me in the same bed. I don’t remember much of it, but I remember him sleeping so close to me. Heat was radiating off of him. It was like swimming in flames.

Now, I’m drowning in blood. Cold and damp. No light. It was the complete opposite. It helped to forget the feeling. I knew he wouldn’t be mind. There was no way he was going to be mine.

Fangs sank into the squealing rat before I drank the crimson liquid. It fogged my memory of last night. I was glad, but I hated it. Three rats in and I don’t remember what Snow was wearing when he came in last night. Trainers and his school uniform, right?

A sigh came from me. I’m glad. The blood helped. I felt… alive (as much as I could be). I was going to make sure Snow doesn’t address last night’s events with anyone. If he did, oh how I’ll be tearing more than his ACL. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! If you ever want more check out my [tumblr](https://www.perfectlittleking.tumblr.com). I take prompts!!!  
> Don't forget to leave your comments and kudos for this! Thanks all for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch that reference to another book series? If you didn't I'll give you a hint. It's one of the football player's name. :)


End file.
